Les apparences sont trompeuses, les lunettes aussi
by Grand Manitou
Summary: Il l'aimait, passionnément, intensément. Mais un jour, lui rendrait-il tout l'amour qu'il lui porte ? Yaoi


****Disclamer : ****Masashi Kishimoto

**Characters/Pairings:** La Team de Kurenai. Pairings ? Shino x Kiba

**Rating:** M pour lemon ~ (qui j'espère vous plaira =3)

**Summary:** Il l'aimait, passionnément, intensément. Mais un jour, lui rendrait-il tout l'amour qu'il lui porte ?

**Notes: **Merci Kivivera pour ta correction *0* (Oui, je les mettrai sur toutes mes notes xD)

**WARNING /!\ (à lire impérativement sous peine de mort lente et douloureuse): **J'ai enfin compris mon problème de paragraphe qui me pourri la vie : J'écris mes textes sous la forme poétique, ce qui explique que je ne peux pas faire de paragraphe puisque mes phrases sont trop courtes. J'essaye donc de réaménager mon texte pour qu'il soit plus lisible et compréhensible ... Si ce n'est pas le cas dans un de mes textes (surtout celui-ci), faîtes-moi signe que change quelques trucs, comme ça, d'autres lecteurs pourront profiter de mon histoire sans se retourner le cerveau. Merci d'avance.

Bonne lecture =)

OoOoOoOoO

Adossé à un arbre, il le regardait. Encore.

L'autre ne le remarquait pas

Pourtant, il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Jamais.

" - Kiba-kun ... Tu es sûr que c'est ce n'est pas là ?"

Interrogation de Hinata. Cette fille brune si gentille dotée d'une patience en or.

Elle avait grandit depuis leurs débuts.

Elle était devenue belle. Et moins timide.

Et elle était toujours aussi amoureuse de Naruto.

Elle, elle savait qu'il l'aimait

" - Mais bien sûr ! Répondit Kiba. Notre flair ne se trompe jamais !"

Akamaru aboya, approuvant ses dires.

Et lui, le regardait encore. Et pensait qu'il lui ressemblait un peu, à ce Naruto.

La même énergie.

Ils arrivèrent dans un champ de blé. Alors qu'ils étaient dans une forêt, cinq minutes avant.

Peut-être que Hinata avait raison.

Puis, un battement d'aile, proche de lui.

Un poids minuscule, presque imperceptible sur son épaule.

Un autre bruissement d'aile.

" - C'est un piège"

Sa voix a résonné, sereine, posée, calme.

Un piège.

« - Mais tu dis quoi Shino, tu dérailles ?

- Kiba-kun ... "

Hinata essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer.

Il s'en rendrait vite compte de toute façon.

" - Tes insectes ? Demanda simplement le maître chien"

Un hochement de tête, rien de plus.

Puis, il renifle l'air, accompagné de son chien. Pour prouver qu'il avait raison. Qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait avoir comme des débutants.

Mais il s'était trompé

Shino le sentait, ce piège. Depuis le début.

la meilleure façon de les avoir, c'était de les amener en terrain découvert comme ce champs.

Ils les auraient à leurs propres jeux.

" - Putain ! J'me suis fait avoir comme un bleu ! Cria Kiba"

" - Kiba-kun ... On avait sous-estimé cette mission, c'est normal ...

- Ce n'est pas normal ! La coupa le brun. Putain mais quel con ! "

Voyant la détresse dans les yeux de son compagnon, il s'approcha, s'enivrant de son odeur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de poser la main sur son épaule.

" - Prenons-les à leurs propres jeux"

Un sourire, imperceptible, étira leurs trois visages.

Kiba continua à crier son mécontentement, comme si de rien n'était.

Les bernant.

Dissimulant leurs chakras, les trois ninjas que la Team devait éliminer, arrivaient à pas félins.

Mais leurs odeurs naturelles n'étaient pas masquées.

Leurs silhouettes n'étaient pas masquées.

Et ils avaient les insectes de Shino sur eux.

Ils étaient déjà morts.

Les trois ninjas déserteurs attaquèrent, prenant chacun un des membres.

Facile.

OoOoOoOoO

Shino étendit ses bras vers son ennemi, des insectes sortant.

Puis un cri, douloureux.

Son cri.

Il retourna brutalement sa tête. Ses insectes dévorant déjà le chakra de sa victime.

Kiba, touché.

Un trou dans le sol.

Ils l'avaient pris par surprise. Un quatrième était caché sous terre.

Comment n'avait-il pas pu le voir ? Le sentir ?

Comment avait-il pu laisser échapper ça ?

Avait-il commit une faute aussi grave ?

Kiba, sanglant, allongé par terre, essayait de se relever, sous les coups de pieds des ninjas.

" - Haha. Même pas besoin de chakra"

Un gaps s'échappa de son coéquipier.

Une colère sourde monta en lui.

Une haine pure, destructrice.

Il le touchait, le blessait.

Ses insectes sortirent de tout son corps, sans qu'il n'ait rien dit, rien demandé.

Pour une fois, il ne se contenait plus.

Ils allaient payer.

Il ne lui a suffit que de quelques secondes pour que les quatre hommes soient à terre, morts.

Morts, sur une route, avec des champs de blé.

Et Lui, en sang.

Il se précipita vers Kiba, voulant l'aider.

Le brun le rejeta d'une main. Énervé.

Il se releva, un gémissement retentit.

Il essuya sa lèvre ensanglantée, rageur.

" - Putain, tu pouvais pas me laisser Baka ? "

C'était un merci, à sa façon.

" - Tu crois que j'suis un gosse ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as défendu ?"

Parce qu'il t'aime

" - Kiba-kun ... Il a fait ça pour ton bien.

- Mais non ! Il m'a humilié !

- Il ne t'a pas humilié ! Hurla Hinata. Il t'a aidé ! Parce que c'est ton ami ! Il t'a évité la mort alors remercie-le !"

Choqués. Carrément choqués.

La première fois qu'ils la voyait crier comme ça

Elle sembla se rendre comte de son coup de gueule

"- Je ... Pardon ... J'aurais pas du ... "

Puis Kiba, rigola.

" - C'est pas grave Hinata ! T'as raison"

Elle sourit

" - Excuse-moi vieux ! Tu m'as fait une de ces techniques ! C'était quoi ?"

Aucune idée, pensait Shino.

" - J'te jure ! Tous ces insectes qui sortaient de ton corps ! Flippant et super balèze !"

Un micro sourire sous son manteau.

Le meilleur compliment qu'on lui ait jamais fait.

Son corps tremblait. En manque de chakra.

Il ne se nourrissait pas du chakra de ses ennemis. Seulement ses bêtes.

Il devait se reposer.

Et là il le vit tourner de l'œil.

Et s'écrouler sur le sol.

Le noir complet.

Kiba s'était évanoui.

OoOoOoOoO

Kiba ouvrit les yeux, douloureusement.

Shino le portait sur son dos, malgré sa fatigue.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si proche.

C'était la première fois qu'il le touchait comme ça.

C'était la première fois qu'il le sentait.

Sa capuche était retirée, du à la chaleur ambiante.

L'Inuzuka enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respira son odeur et replongea dans les ténèbres.

OoOoOoOoO

" - Shino-kun, il faut laver ses blessures avec l'eau de la rivière.

- Très bien. "

L'homme insecte s'approcha du brun.

" - Hey ! Tu fais quoi pervers ! Tu vas me foutre dans l'eau ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pervers dans mon acte. Répondit une voix grave, neutre

- Pff "

Shino n'avait rien compris. Strictement rien.

Parce qu'il avait oublié une chose :

" - Shino-kun ... Il faut que tu le déshabilles pour le mettre dans la rivière ... Sinon ses vêtements seront tout mouillés et ..."

Shino avait déconnecté depuis longtemps.

" - Il a enfin compris ! S'exclama Kiba.

- Arrête Kiba-kun !

- Héhé, ricana ce dernier, moqueur "

L'Aburame reprit ses esprits :

" - Donc, je dois le dévêtir ?

- Ou...oui

- Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Questionna t-il

- Mais ... rougit violemment Hinata, je suis une fille ! Je ne peux pas !"

Et enfin, il réalisa encore une chose. Atroce. Impensable.

" - Je dois aussi rentrer dans l'eau ? "

Cette voix froide. Comme au début. Sans confiance.

" - Ou...oui, je suis désolée ... je suis une fille et ..."

Il ne répondit rien.

C'était la première fois qu'ils verraient Shino en sous-vêtement.

Sans son manteau. Sans ses lunettes. Sans rien.

" - Tu comprends ... Il ne peut pas se lever et ...

- Je sais. "

Il avait compris. Soit il ferait cet effort insurmontable, soit Kiba mourrait.

Et, c'était pire.

Il entreprit de le déshabiller avant lui.

Il retira soigneusement ses chaussures de ninja, prenant son temps.

Ce moment si privilégié pour lui. La première fois.

La première fois.

Shino regarda Akamaru, croyant que le chien protesterait.

Mais non.

Le chien avait compris, lui aussi.

Il avait compris qu'il l'aimait.

Il eu un sourire invisible.

Il retira le bandeau de Konoha du blessé, sa veste, suivit de son tee-shirt, dévoila une musculature parfaite du aux entraînements et aux missions régulières.

Il ferma les yeux - ce que personne ne vit, grâce à ses lunettes - et respira un grand coup.

Se contrôler.

Il ouvrit sa braguette, puis descendit lentement les bords de son pantalon, toujours les yeux clos.

Il le détailla, ne lui restant que son boxer, en guise de rempart.

Parfait. Aussi beau qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Magnifique.

Sublime.

Un Dieu.

Il soupira, c'était maintenant à son tour d'y passer.

Il enleva sa capuche il avait remis entre temps, dévoilant des cheveux chocolats.

Sa veste atterrit sur le sol, accompagné de sa tunique noire qui cachait une grande partie de son corps.

Partie à présent dévoilée, il montrait lui aussi une silhouette sans défaut.

OoOoOoOoO

Hinata était partie chercher quelques herbes pour soigner Kiba.

Ce dernier écarquillait les yeux.

Shino était vraiment beau sans tout ça.

Vraiment.

Et il avait hâte de voir la suite.

Il défit ses chaussures puis son pantalon, le laissant glisser sur ses jambes.

Il s'approcha de l'homme qu'il aimait et le prit dans ses bras

L'autre brun rougit :

" - J'suis pas une princesse !"

Un autre sourire, microscopique.

Mais ce sourire, il le vit. Pour la première fois.

Et ça le rendait encore plus beau.

Un instant, il se perdit dans sa contemplation.

Kiba approcha sa main du visage de Shino et lui enleva ses lunettes.

Il vit enfin ses yeux.

Ses beaux yeux.

Deux billes chocolat lui faisaient face.

Des yeux, aux reflets dorés.

Des yeux si expressifs.

On pouvait y lire de la compassion, de la douleur, de l'amour, de la haine.

Des yeux si complexes.

Des yeux si magnifiques.

Shino ne savait plus quoi faire ni penser.

Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ?

Il prit les lunettes des mains de son coéquipier, les posa sur sa pile de vêtements, et avança à la rivière.

L'eau froide le ramena au présent.

Beau, magnifique.

L'Inuzuka était hypnotisé par tant de beauté

Et dire qu'il l'avait trouvé laid

Qu'il ne l'avait jamais attiré

Pourquoi ? Comment avait-il pu laisser cette créature en liberté ?

Il fallait l'enfermer. Tant de beauté.

Impossible.

Du sang se mélangeait à l'eau, s'écoulant

Ces deux liquides dansaient, s'embrassaient.

Et les reflets de l'eau se répétaient dans ses yeux.

Faisant vibrer une lueur, une flamme.

Il le voulait.

Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Kiba voulait Shino.

Il était splendide.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Il était dans l'eau froide, avec lui.

Contre lui.

Contre sa chaleur.

Il était si bien.

Shino avait rêvé de son toucher si longtemps

De le porter comme il le faisait

D'aller dans l'eau avec lui

De faire n'importe quoi avec lui

Du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble, il était heureux

Extrêmement heureux.

OoOoOoOoO

Hinata aurait voulu rester dans son coin, voir comment la situation se déroulait.

Oui elle était conspiratrice.

C'était elle qui avait tout organisé.

Non, elle n'avait pas blessée le maître chien.

Mais en avait tiré son avantage.

Shino souffrait de son amour.

Ça le bouffait, petit à petit.

Ça le détruisait.

Lui même ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Mais elle si.

Et elle savait qu'il était beau.

La Hyûga ne l'avait jamais vu sans ses lunettes.

Mais elle l'avait déjà vu avec seulement une serviette autour de sa taille.

Accidentellement, certes, mais elle s'était mise à profiter de la vue.

Et il était magnifique.

Alors, elle avait joué la timide, encore. Ce n'était pas trop difficile, puisque c'était dans sa nature.

Et elle les avait manipulé, de telle sorte qu'ils prennent ce bain improvisé ensemble.

Manipuler. Un mot si péjoratif.

Non, elle les avait aidés.

Puis, s'était éclipsée.

Mais les blessures de Kiba étaient graves.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état.

Le sang s'écoulait toujours.

Quand allait-il s'arrêter ?

Jamais ?

Un jour ?

Shino était inquiet.

Il fallait le soigner.

Entendant un bruit de pas, il se retourna.

Hinata les attendait.

Se déplaçant avec aisance, il le déposa sur les deux serviettes que Hinata avait rapportées.

Elle prévoyait toujours tout.

Elle le soigna en silence.

Et chacun réfléchissait

L'homme insecte se demandait si Kiba n'avait pas perdu trop de sang, s'il allait survivre

Kiba se questionnait sur son attirance soudaine envers le brun.

Et la brune espérait que son plan avait fonctionné.

Elle allait le savoir le soir même.

OoOoOoOoO

Akamaru dormait à côté de lui.

Et souvent, rien qu'en écoutant la respiration de son meilleur ami, il pouvait se rendormir.

Mais là non, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il savait que Shino était de garde, devant le feu.

Simplement vêtu de sa tunique, de son pantalon et d'une couverture.

Hinata lui avait confisqué ces lunettes

Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Shino savait que Kiba ne dormait plus

Il se retournait sans cesse, quelque chose le tracassait.

Mais quoi ?

" - Tu peux venir si tu veux."

Il lui avait proposé, comme ça.

Il ne voulait plus lutter.

Kiba s'approcha, sans faire de bruit, la veste de Shino sur lui.

Il s'installa près de lui, sans le toucher et s'autorisa à regarder son profil, un instant.

L'éclat des flammes brillait dans ses yeux.

Son nez, sa bouche tentante

Ses cheveux

Tout, tout l'appelait à la débauche

Et il ne résisterait pas longtemps.

" - Tu as froid ?"

Il sursauta à cette belle voix

Oui, même sa voix était belle.

" - Je ... un peu"

C'était vrai en plus.

Shino écarta son bras et le prit par l'épaule pour lui donner un pan de sa couverture.

Il allait enlever son bras mais Kiba le retint et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Il était heureux.

OoOoOoOoO

Sa tête était confortablement installée sur ses genoux

Pendant son sommeil, il avait glissé

Et Shino, l'avait laissé. C'était sûrement plus confortable que sur son épaule.

Et il se demandait : Pourquoi étaient-ils si proches tout un coup ?

C'était tellement dur pour lui. De ne pas le toucher, le sentir.

Il avait envie de goûter à sa peau. Depuis si longtemps

Kiba papillonna des yeux, s'habituant au feu qui crépitait devant lui.

Il s'étira, regarda le ciel et vit son partenaire au dessus de lui, qui le regardait avec ces yeux si particuliers.

Il comprit qu'il était sur ses genoux, et se redressa brutalement, rougissant.

Ils se cognèrent la tête.

« - Aïe »

Et voilà. Il était vraiment très maladroit quand il s'y mettait.

« - Je … Excuse moi »

Et encore un sourire.

Certes petit.

Mais, avec la vision du maître chien, il était flagrant.

Ô qu'il aimait ce sourire.

Un peu moqueur, charmeur.

Kiba ne se rappelait pas qu'il souriait autant.

Mais si, en fait

Il souriait tout le temps

Ce beau rictus qu'il cachait sous son manteau

Quand il était jeune, il ne rigolait jamais. Ne souriait jamais. Ne parlait presque jamais.

Comme dit auparavant, ils avaient grandit. Tous.

Et changé par la même occasion.

Depuis quelques minutes, ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

La nuit était bien avancée, le bruit de la rivière les berçait.

Et leurs visages, si près l'un de l'autre.

« - Ne t'abîme pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà Kiba-kun »

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra de nouveau.

« Kiba-kun », ça sonnait si bien dans sa bouche.

Sa langue disant son prénom, il y avait un tel charme

Il frissonna, ferma les yeux pour apprécier encore un peu plus la chaleur de son corps.

L'Aburame ne pourrait pas résister longtemps comme ça.

Ses yeux fermés, sa bouche entrouverte, son cou offert.

Pourquoi son partenaire devait posséder un corps à damner les saints ?

« - Tu as froid ? »

Shino devait parler, s'il s'arrêtait, il lui sauterait dessus.

Et il n'était pas sûr que Kiba aimerait ça.

« - Un peu »

En réalité, non, il n'avait pas froid du tout

Mais il voulait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

Shino parut hésité, pas Kiba.

Il enlaça, ses bras autour de la nuque de Shino et posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

OoOoOoOoO

Jamais.

Jamais le brun aurait pu rêver mieux.

Jamais il n'aurait osé le prendre ainsi dans ses bras

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il le tiendrait près de lui, aussi près

Jamais il n'aurait pu être aussi proche de lui.

Il avança timidement ses bras, et les posa sur le bas du dos de Kiba.

Il l'aimait.

Encore plus qu'avant.

Il le voulait.

Mais il n'espérait rien.

Il ne savait pas si Kiba voulait de lui.

Alors il préférait ne pas espérer.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas tomber de haut.

Il n'arriverait pas à se relever.

Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Kiba perdait la tête, son cou, si tentant, si près de lui.

Il suivit ses pulsions.

Il embrassa sa jugulaire du bout des lèvres.

Il le sentit frissonner

OoOoOoOoO

Que faisait-il ?

Rêvait-il ?

Ses lèvres, si douces, s'étaient-elles posées sur son cou ?

Impossible.

Un autre baiser.

Suivit d'une langue.

Une langue entreprenante.

Un gémissement.

Shino était heureux.

Kiba adorait l'entendre gémir.

C'était la première fois.

Et ce son si rauque, empreint au plaisir

Ça ne faisait que l'exciter davantage.

Il se sentait déjà dur.

Il remonta sur son visage, l'embrassant au passage et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Impulsions.

Voilà, Shino voulait enfin se laisser aller.

Mais il se contenait, encore.

De peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Mais quand ses lèvres l'avaient embrassé, si près de sa bouche.

Il ne se contint plus, lui prit un peu violemment son visage en coupe dans ses deux mains, et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son homologue en y mettant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait.

Son premier baiser était, à ses yeux, le plus magnifique qui soit.

OoOoOoOoO

Kiba sur Shino, dans l'herbe, portant seulement leurs boxers.

Leurs virilités, cognant douloureusement contre l'une contre l'autre : ils étaient victimes de nouvelles sensations.

Pour Shino, c'était sa première fois, son premier baiser.

Et avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Quant à Kiba, non, ce n'était en rien sa première baise.

Déjà avec des filles, puis des garçons.

Mais là, il se sentait étrange.

Ce n'était pas qu'une « baise ».

Il y avait un truc, plus profond.

Quand son coéquipier l'avait embrassé, il avait eu un spasme, une décharge électrique. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant.

Ça devait être ça l'amour.

Voilà, il avait mis le doigt dessus.

Shino l'aimait. Infiniment.

Et lui aussi.

Pas que son corps – bien que ce soit ce dernier le déclencheur de ses sentiments et ses pulsions – il se rappelait de tous ces moments.

Il aimait Shino. Pour son caractère, sa façon de voir le monde.

Quand il le protégeait.

Quand il l'embrassait.

Kiba descendit le long du corps de Shino et prit un téton en bouche.

Ce simple geste excita Shino.

Et Kiba comprit qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il le lécha dans sa longueur, voulant entendre encore la respiration haletante et les cris de son amant.

Il le suçota puis le mordit lentement.

Un son rauque sortit de sa gorge.

Jamais Shino n'avait ressenti pareilles sensations.

Il avait honte de bander ainsi, contre le ventre de Kiba.

Mais il ne pouvait rien refréner.

Il était à sa merci.

Le brun descendit vers ses abdominaux qu'il retraça soigneusement de sa langue joueuse, l'insérant dans son nombril, laissant un sillon brûlant à son passage.

Ses mains, toujours sur les tétons de son vis-à-vis, envoyaient des ondes de désir à sa victime.

Ce dernier cachait son visage.

Il avait honte de se montrer si vulnérable devant lui.

Honte de ses cris. Honte de ressentir un tel plaisir.

Il avait peur que Kiba ne l'aime pas

Puis, il pensait à Hinata. Et si elle se réveillait ?

Un cri le sorti de ses pensées.

Un cri, le sien.

Kiba venait de lui lécher le bas du ventre, à l'élastique de son boxer, qu'il enleva rapidement.

Il contempla l'objet de ses convoitises et jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Shino.

Il remonta à son visage et embrassa sa mâchoire.

« - Ça ne va pas Shino-kun ? »

Ce murmure, cette voix si sensuelle.

Comment avait-il pu se retenir si longtemps ?

Il répondit par un gémissement, ne pouvant parler.

« - Enlève tes mains, je veux te voir. »

Kiba essaya de retirer les fines mains de Shino.

Ce dernier, réticent, céda quand même à cause de cette voix.

Il voulait le voir ! Il voulait le voir ! Lui, Kiba Inuzuka, objet de ses fantasmes, voulait voir Shino Aburame !

Et enfin, le maître chien vit ses yeux brûlants.

Il y vit de la honte, du désir.

Il lui caressa le visage.

« - Ça va ? »

L'Aburame ferma les yeux.

« - Tu ….

- Oui ?

- Tu m'aimes ? »

Kiba écarquilla les yeux.

Ah oui, cette question.

Il l'attendait, mais pas aussi tôt.

Il déglutit quand il vit le visage triste de Shino.

Ses yeux remplis de tristesse lui transperçaient le cœur.

Pourquoi mettait-il ces putains de lunettes bon sang ?

Il espérait que Hinata les perdrait.

OoOoOoOoO

Il ne l'aimait pas.

C'était clair.

Trop de temps de réponse.

Il ne l'aimait pas.

C'était fini.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il avait été trop heureux.

Son cœur lui faisait mal.

Terriblement mal.

Son cœur se brisait, douloureusement.

Il étouffa un sanglot.

Kiba essuya ses larmes.

Non, il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça

Il l'aimait

Pouvait-il le dire à voix haute ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Il venait juste de réaliser.

Et il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse.

Mais oui il l'aimait.

Alors, il l'embrassa, tendrement, en y mettant tout son amour.

Et les sanglots de Shino se tarirent.

Les bras de l'Aburame se refermèrent autour de la taille de Kiba et il plongea sa tête dans son cou, comme un enfant qui veut être consoler.

« - Je t'aime Shino »

L'interpellé sourit, l'embrassa derrière l'oreille.

Il s'était toujours dit qu'il avait quelques similitudes avec un chien

Et que une de ses zones érogènes seraient placés ici

Et il n'avait pas eu tort.

Son gémissement l'électrisa aussitôt.

Un tel son. Magnifique.

Mais comment avait-il su ?

Personne n'avait embrassé Kiba là.

Mon Dieu, qu'il aimait ça.

Il serra encore plus le corps de son amant.

Un moment fort s'installa.

Un moment chargé d'émotions, de sentiments, d'amour.

OoOoOoOoO

« - Recommence »

Kiba, à quatre pattes, Shino, au-dessus de lui, collé à son dos, son sexe sur les fesses de son amant.

Shino lui léchait l'arrière de l'oreille.

Et ce dernier en redemandait. Emprunt à un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, avec aucun de ses partenaires de jeux.

Il ne comprenait pas. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il n'ait rien remarqué ? Cet être si rare, auprès de lui depuis tant d'années, cet être qu'il cherchait en vain ?

Mais, Kiba se promit de ne plus le laisser partir.

Il l'avait enfermé, dans son cœur.

Les pupilles dilatées, le maître chien prit la main de Shino, lécha goulûment l'annulaire, le majeur et l'index.

Le possesseur des doigts écarquilla les yeux. Mais que faisait-il ?

Pas que ce traitement lui déplaisait, mais pourquoi lui léchait-il les doigts maintenant ?

« - Je …. »

Essayant de comprendre et de formuler une phrase dans ses conditions n'était pas facile.

Kiba retournant à demi sa tête, lui sourit et lui répondit en un murmure :

« - La pénétration sera plus facile. Vas-y »

Pas besoin de plus de paroles. Kiba savait qu'il comprendrait.

Il était intelligent, loin d'être impulsif comme lui.

Calme et des fois inexpressif.

Mais il aimait le voir avec une telle mine, gémissant sous ses caresses.

Quoique là, il était le Uke, et il ne voyait pas grand-chose.

Mais ses cris lui suffisaient.

Shino inséra un doigt dans l'orifice de son partenaire.

Les deux autres suivirent, voyant que Kiba n'avait pas mal.

Malgré tout, quand le sexe remplaça les doigts, il eut une grimace et un grognement de douleur.

Shino, à peine enfoncé en lui, s'arrêta.

« - Je … Je te fais mal ?

- Non, continue »

Il continua, le pénétrant encore un peu.

Mais la grimace persistait.

« - Je … Je vais arrêter Kiba-kun

- Non, pesta l'autre

- Tu as mal

- Ça va passer

- Je veux pas te faire mal »

Et Kiba sourit.

Mignon comme tout ce petit Shino quand il s'y mettait.

L'Inuzuka donna un coup de bassin brusque et s'empala sur le sexe de l'Aburame.

OoOoOoOoO

C'était tellement étroit.

Tellement bon

Tellement chaud.

Ses coups de butoir se faisaient de plus en plus saccadés, plus en plus rapides.

Mais il faisait attention à lui. A ne pas le blesser davantage.

Alors, il gardait un œil sur lui.

Et ça l'excitait, en plus

Ses joues rougies, ces lèvres où son souffle s'échappait.

Splendide.

Il se colla à son dos, lui titillant les tétons d'une main, s'occupant de son sexe de l'autre pour lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il en recevait. Sa langue laissant des marques rouges dans son cou.

Il faudrait cacher tout ça plus tard.

Ils jouirent de concert, Shino mordant Kiba à l'épaule pour étouffer son cri.

L'orgasme passé, l'homme insecte se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, sur le dos, épuisé.

Kiba s'allongea sur son torse, se calant, ramenant de la main droite la couverture verte qui les protégeait du froid.

« - C'était ta première fois ? Demanda Kiba, passant sa jambe droite sur celle de Shino

- Oui. »

Et silence apaisant les entoura.

« - Merci, continua le Seme »

L'Inuzuka sourit, embrassa les lèvres de son petit ami et s'endormit, en regardant centaines de lucioles volant dans les airs.

Avant de sombrer, il se demanda si Shino y était pour quelque chose.

OoOoOoOoO

Crac.

Un bruit. Un craquement.

Pauvres lunettes, écrasées sous le poids d'une Hinata endormie.


End file.
